


How to Get a Boyfriend 101

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Shy Jared, brief Jared/OMCs (not explicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared doesn't know how to flirt and his dating life is a disaster. Enter Jensen Ackles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get a Boyfriend 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/gifts).



> beta'd by [sammie_phillips](https://twitter.com/sammie_phillips)

Jared sucks at flirting. He doesn't know what to say, not like Chad who knows a million pick-up lines he uses on girls that, somehow, work no matter how cheesy or outrageous they are. Nor does he know how to act around someone he likes, not like Genevieve who does that hair flip thingy and smiles at guys in a way that always has them eating right out of the palm of her hand.

Jared just gets awkward and fumbles with words.

It gets worse when Jared is actually crushing on someone. Usually, he'll either go completely quiet around the guy, blushing and stuttering like an idiot, or he'll to try to compensate for his awkwardness by being way too loud and obnoxious. 

As a result, in his first year at college Jared barely went on any dates and when he did they all ended up being horrible. He went home with a couple of guys and even those dates were nowhere close to being in the category of nice. And his second year isn't shaping up to be any better. 

"It can't be that hard," Genevieve says after another failed date, dipping her spoon into the tub of ice cream they're sharing to cheer Jared up. "I mean, you're good-looking. You got a rocking body _and_ a pretty face. What's not to like?"

"Maybe just keep your mouth shut," Chad chimes in without looking up from the game he's playing on his phone. He's sitting on his own bed on the other side of the dorm room, though Jared knows he's probably paying more attention to his dating woes than he lets on. Chad likes to pretend he's an asshole, but he's actually a pretty decent guy most of the time.

Genevieve tosses a pillow at Chad and then pats Jared's arm. "Don't listen to that idiot."

Chad looks up then and grins. "At least I get laid."

"Jared can too," Genevieve replies. "He just needs to meet the right guy."

"I don't think it's the other guys that are the problem," Jared mutters and scoops more ice cream into his mouth.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Genevieve reprimands him softly. "Nobody is born knowing how to flirt. You just need some help."

"I can teach you some of my best lines," Chad offers. Jared grimaces.

"No, that's quite all right. Thanks," he quickly declines. 

"I'm sure we can come up with a few better pointers," Genevieve agrees and Chad flips her off.

+

Over the next few weeks, Jared proves to Genevieve and Chad just how horrible he is at flirting. The sad thing is, Jared thinks some of their tips are actually good and might help anyone less inept than he is.

Genevieve suggests that he smile more and play with his hair a little while talking to guys, because she claims those are two of his best features. He tries it out on a guy who lives down the hallway, who Jared knows is gay and thinks is kinda really cute. The guy – Jimmy – just looks at Jared likes he's lost his mind as Jared tries to smile genuinely while he asks how Jimmy's classes are and how he's doing, all the while pushing his hair behind his ears and twirling it around a little.

"Are you okay, man?" Jimmy asks instead of answering. Jared quickly gives up after that.

"Try talking about something you know the other guy is into. Especially if it's a shared interest. It makes things so much easier," Genevieve suggests next. 

So Jared tries her advice on a guy in his Lit class that he thinks he’s caught checking him out once or twice. His name is Dan or Dale or maybe Dirk. Jared isn't quite sure, but he thinks maybe it's actually a good idea to test this whole flirting thing out on someone who he isn't all that invested in. He sits next to Dan/Dale/Dirk during the next lecture and gathers all his courage before saying, "So, you like books?"

Dan/Dale/Dirk doesn't seem to think that's a witty opening line to a conversation – he's probably right – and it turns out he's taking the class to cover his Gen Ed requirement and doesn't like to read at all.

After Genevieve's two failed attempts, Chad decides to help Jared out next. He makes Jared dress in a shirt that is way too tight and takes him to the nearest gay bar. "Everyone there is gay and drunk and you look hot," he argues. 

Turns out, Chad is a big hit and while Jared gets some attention as well, the comments he receives from the guys there make him blush so hard he thinks his face will burst and he just stutters awkwardly in response whenever someone hits on him. 

"Maybe the problem is that you're picky," Chad points out as they walk back home, words a little slurred.

"I'm not picky!" Jared exclaims. "I'm just not letting some guy twice my age take me home and spank me."

"Which is why you never get laid," Chad replies with a nod. "Never thought a person could blush so much though. It was kinda funny."

"I'm never going out with you again," Jared swears. 

There are few more failed attempts after that. Genevieve comes up with the theory that maybe Jared simply has horrible taste in guys, so she'll choose a nice one for him and promptly sets him up with someone. Jared is pretty sure the phone call the guy gets about his grandma being in the hospital before dinner is even finished is a complete fake.

Then there's a list of sentences and topics they compose that are supposed to help Jared start a conversation. The problem is that it makes Jared go completely blank as he tries to remember what he wrote down when he talks to a guy the next time.

And the pick-up line from Chad that he, albeit reluctantly, tries nearly gets him slapped.

+

After a few weeks, Jared is ready to admit defeat. He thinks Genevieve and Chad aren't far behind, which is why he doesn't think much of it when he gets a text from Genevieve the following Friday afternoon that simply says: _Got a surprise for you! Be at your dorm at 5-ish!_

At 5:06 he opens the door, wearing gym shorts and a ratty t-shirt, with a "Hey Gen. What's the--" and promptly stops speaking. There's a guy standing behind Genevieve. An absolutely _gorgeous_ guy.

"Hey Jared," Genevieve greets with a little grin and nudges Jared aside so she can enter. The gorgeous guy follows her, looking amused and a little curious, and Jared already feels like a fish out of water, gaping and trying futilely to form words. He follows the guy with his eyes, turning in a half-circle so he can keep staring, and blindly pushes the door closed behind his back.

"Jensen, Jared. Jared, this is Jensen," Genevieve says, waving her hands between them.

"Hey. Good to meet you, Jared," Jensen says, voice smooth and deep. Jared bites down on his bottom lip and nods his head shakily. Genevieve gives him an exasperated look.

"Hi," Jared manages. He sounds kinda squeaky and his face grows hot as he blushes.

"Jensen is a friend of my cousin," Genevieve explains. "And according to her, pretty much every gay guy on campus is lining up to get a date with him, so I thought he might have some pointers for you."

Jensen rubs the back of his neck and laughs. "Don't forget about the bisexual guys. And bi-curious. Some straight guys, too," he says, and it's obviously a joke, but Jared thinks it's probably true. Even if he wasn't into guys, he'd change his mind for someone who looks like Jensen.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone wants you," Genevieve concedes and rolls her eyes before grinning at Jared. "So I gotta go. I have a study group in a bit. You guys chat, have fun, and turn Jared into the heartthrob he was clearly meant to be."

"Funny," Jared mutters as Genevieve pecks him on the cheek before leaving with a wave. Jared curls his arms around his waist as the door shuts behind her and gives Jensen an strained smile. 

"So. Uh. Hi," he says and mentally slaps himself because they already covered that part of the conversation. 

He's going to throttle Genevieve the next time he sees her because how can _this_ possibly be her solution to Jared's ineptitude for dating? Pushing the hottest guy on campus, possibly the whole universe, into his room and wanting him to be some kind of life coach?

Jensen gives him a small grin. "Hey. Again," he says, and there's only a hint of teasing there for which Jared is eternally grateful. "So, I'll be quite honest: I'm not sure how much I can actually help. This isn't _Hitch_ or anything."

"That was a stupid movie anyway," Jared mutters, more to himself, but the comment gets him a laugh from Jensen.

"Gotta agree," he says. "So, how about this – we'll go have coffee somewhere, chat a little, and maybe I can give you some advice?"

Jared's brain kind of short-circuits at the thought of having coffee with Jensen. That means sitting across from him at a small table, getting to look at that stupidly pretty face for at least the duration of however long it takes Jensen to finish one coffee. 

"I, uh. Okay," Jared agrees. Inwardly, he cringes at himself, because Jensen is probably going to flee after a couple of minutes if Jared doesn't manage to get more than two words out at a time any time soon. 

"Great. You want to change first?" Jensen asks, glancing at Jared's chest. Jared looks down his own body and just them remembers that he's still wearing old gym clothes. The t-shirt is washed out, it has a couple of stains on it and a rip near the neck. 

"I. Yeah. Right," Jared nods. He grabs some clothes from the closet and flees into the bathroom.

+

There's a little café on the other side of campus that Jensen insists has the best coffee ever, so they walk there instead of going to the coffee shop nearby that Jared always frequents. The conversation is a little slow, but Jensen doesn't seem to mind that Jared isn't talking as much as he is. He tells Jared about his classes – he's studying to become a physical therapist – and asks Jared about his own, and then notes Jared's Texas accent with a grin before replying that he's from Texas too. He talks about home and his family for a while and Jared mostly just listens. He likes hearing Jensen talk; with the smooth timbre of his voice and the hint of a drawl Jared thinks, maybe, he could do this for hours if Jensen would let him.

"So Gen must have some pretty good dirt on you to get you to do this," Jared says once they're settled at a table with their drinks and he feels pleased that the sentence comes out coherent despite the fact that Jensen is right there across from him. He has freckles on his face, Jared notes, and his stomach swoops a little.

Jensen grins and shrugs. "I owed her a favor and she mentioned you and it just kinda happened. Just one of those things, you know?" he says. "She told me you're having a hard time meeting guys. That you don't know how to talk to them and stuff."

Jared nods mutely.

"You're a sophomore, right?" Jensen prods. "Man, I'm not sure any sophomore is good at this whole dating thing."

"Everyone else seems to be doing fine," Jared mumbles with a shrug.

Jensen takes a sip of his coffee and then shakes his head, grinning. "Nah, they're just faking it. It gets easier with time, but I was terrified the first few times I actually asked someone out. It's much easier when it just kind of happens," he says. "I don't think dating is ever as romantic or fun as movies make it seem."

"Maybe," Jared concedes. "But I'm _really_ bad."

"You just need a little confidence, Jared," Jensen says kindly. "Believe me, confidence is key. Most people I know like that in another person _and_ it makes it a lot easier to talk to people when you're not constantly worrying and questioning yourself."

"How do I magically become confident?" Jared asks pained.

Jensen laughs. "You fake it till you make it, darling," he drawls. "You'll get there. Just look around. A lot of guys who aren't even half as good-looking strut around campus like they own it, so you can too."

Jared sighs. "I'm just really awkward."

"You're doing fine. So maybe you're a little shy," Jensen concedes. "That's not a bad thing. And it's something you can work on if it bothers you."

"I was really hoping there was some secret. Like, bat your eyes three times and all the guys will be all over you kinda deal," Jared complains, flushing at how stupid that probably sounded, and Jensen smirks.

"Not sure batting your eyes would work. But those dimples and that body might be a good start. You just gotta take advantage of what you have and stop putting yourself down," he says.

+

A couple of days later, Jared gets a text from an unknown number. It's Jensen who is telling him that he's taking him shopping and even though Jared tries to get out of it Jensen refuses to accept no for an answer and Jared reluctantly makes plans with him for a few days later.

"I don't think you can just dress me up and make guys like me," Jared says as Jensen looks through the jeans in the first shop. Jared has no idea what the different cuts and styles Jensen points out as he goes mean and he's a little terrified to find out. 

"It's not about making guys like you," Jensen says and puts the things he has picked out aside to hold up a pair of jeans, scrutinizing them. "It's about you feeling confident. And not hiding away that body of yours because that's a crime."

"I'm not hiding anything," Jared protests.

"Baggy jeans went out of fashion a long time ago," Jensen replies and adds the jeans to the pile. "And you know what else? They never should have been in fashion to begin with."

"They're comfortable."

"So are these," Jensen says, picking the clothes for Jared up again. "Please? Just trust me? I'm not going to make you buy anything you hate; just try these things on and then decide. I'm only trying to be helpful, okay?"

"Fine," Jared agrees with a sigh and Jensen smiles at him.

It's only when he's in a changing room later, Jensen instructing him on what to pair together through the door, that he realizes he's been doing okay around Jensen. He's not being particularly suave or witty, but he's been making conversation and hasn't been blushing and stumbling over his own words. There's something about Jensen that makes him feel at ease.

The jeans Jensen picked for him are considerably tighter than what Jared usually wears – "That's because they actually fit, Jared," Jensen insists – but they're not actually uncomfortable. Most of the shirts are pretty simple, black or gray or white, and while they are a little more form-fitting than usual, they’re not too much so. 

"So, what do you think?" Jensen asks after Jared's tried on the last outfit and leaves the changing room with the clothes sorted into two piles.

"I don't hate some of the things," Jared admits and Jensen grins.

"See?"

"I just don't see what this is going to change," Jared admits. "I'm still… me."

"Jared," Jensen says, placing a hand on Jared's arm. "Never think you should be anyone _but_ you. If a guy doesn't like you for you, he's an idiot and not worth your time. This is about making _you_ like yourself a little more."

"I like myself just fine," Jared argues, but it sounds weak in his own ears. Jensen gives him a small smile.

"Really? You think you're awkward and weird, and you don't even realize how good-looking you are," Jensen says softly. "I don't know you very well yet, but from what I've seen I think you're a great guy. Genevieve _adores_ you and I'm sure so do your other friends."

"Thank you," Jared says, his voice barely a whisper. "Seriously, Jensen. You're right - you don't really know me - and all of this… just, thank you."

Jensen nods and steps back, lips turned up in a smile. "So, wanna buy some of these? I have a few more stores I want us to hit," he says. "And hey, to even things out, maybe you can pick some things for me to try on as well. Fair's fair."

Jared laughs. "You really enjoy this whole shopping thing, huh?"

Jensen lifts his chin and gives Jared a playful look. "I really, really do," he confirms.

+

Jared is pretty sure that unless Genevieve helped Jensen dispose of a body, Jensen is going above and beyond returning whatever favor he owed her. There's no way she did anything that justifies the amount of time Jensen spends with him over the next few weeks.

Chad swears Jensen is interested Jared – or "is sweet" on him, as he puts it – but Jared knows that can't be true.

"He could have, like, any guy he wants," Jared argues. He's given it a lot of thought and he thinks that's maybe why he actually finds it easy to spend time with Jensen. Yes, he's insanely hot, but that's exactly why Jared doesn't even think about hitting on him and that makes it easier. There's no pressure to make Jensen like him in that way because what would be the point?

As the weeks pass, the time they spend together becomes less and less about Jared's dating life. Sure, sometimes he'll still offer helpful comments – "Stop trying to make yourself smaller, Jared. Being tall is a good thing." "The barista just asked me if my 'hot friend' was single. Too bad she's a girl, but see? People think you're hot." "Don't take this the wrong way, but if you hope to get laid ever again then don't ever let anyone know you have Nickelback songs on your iPod. That will not help make anyone want to date you." – but more and more often they just hang out. Sometimes they play video games for hours on end, sometimes they go for lunch, and sometimes they study together.

Jared isn't sure when he stops thinking about Jensen as Gen's cousin's friend and considers him _his_ friend instead, but one day a girl he's working with on a group project invites them all to a party and he says, "I already have plans with a friend" without even thinking about it. It's only after he's said it that he realizes how true it is. Jensen isn't just some guy giving him tips anymore, he's a friend. A good friend even.

+

"You know, it wouldn't hurt you to look a little more cheerful," Genevieve teases, nudging him with her elbow a couple of times.

Jared smiles, big and fake, and takes another drink from his beer. "I hate parties."

"I know. We all know," Genevieve says. "Jensen didn't look particularly happy about the whole thing either. Just mingle for a little while and then you can go hide out in his room and be grumpy about it together."

Jared rolls his eyes and decides not to tell her that that actually sounds like a much more enjoyable way to spend the night. When he'd agreed to come along, Jensen said it was just going to be a little get-together with friends and lured Jared in with the promise of beer and food. Jensen's roommates, however, have since turned the little get-together into a full-blown party and now the first floor of their townhouse is crowded with people, music blaring and alcohol flowing freely. Most of the people are older – seniors or grad students like Jensen – and Jared feels pretty out of place, on top of the fact that he doesn't like parties to begin with.

Genevieve, bless her, has been sticking close by, nursing a drink and observing people instead of joining in the fun like Jared knows she probably wants to.

Jared had just made his mind up to go look for Jensen, just so Genevieve could mingle with people without having to feel bad about leaving behind him on his own, when he spots Jensen making his way to them. There's a guy following him, tall and with dark hair curling around his ears.

"Hey guys," Jensen says as he gets close, not looking particularly pleased and Jared feels relieved to at least have one kindred spirit here tonight. "Enjoying the party?"

Jared grimaces and Jensen's lips twitch up in a small smile. 

"You two are horrible," Genevieve says exasperatedly.

"Well, nobody is forcing you to stick around," Jared replies and makes a shooing motion with his hands. "Go. Have fun. Meet people."

"Danneel and her friend are looking for people to play beer pong with. We can team up," Jensen offers. "I actually just wanted to introduce Jared to my friend Tom, anyway."

He waves at the guy standing at his side and gives Jared a meaningful look. "Jared. This is Tom," he says. "Tom, Jared."

"Uh, hi," Jared mumbles, taken by surprise. Jensen has never, not once, tried to set Jared up with someone even though he knows a lot of people on campus, but that's clearly what he's trying to do now and Jared isn't sure what do with that.

Jensen clears his throat, looking a little uncomfortable. "Yeah. So, Gen and I will leave you two alone now. I'm sure I'll see you around later," he says and then takes Gen by the arm to lead her away. Genevieve throws a confused look over her shoulder and shrugs, but Jared's attention is drawn back to Tom when he snorts.

"Wow, that wasn't subtle," he says.

"No," Jared agrees.

"I'm sorry about that. I’ve seen you around campus with Jensen a few times and he's mentioned you here and there. I kinda thought you were his new boyfriend for a while, but he told me you're just friends, so I talked him into introducing you to me," Tom explains with a sheepish expression. "I hope that's okay."

"Oh. Yeah. Sure," Jared fumbles and gives Tom what he hopes is a friendly smile. The whole thing feels a bit weird, but Jared trusts Jensen not to set him up with a douchebag and it's not like he hasn't he's been wanting to meet a nice guy. Tom looks like one; the smile he gives Jared in return open and genuine.

+

Tom asks him out before the party is over and they exchange numbers.

In the following weeks, they go on three dates. The first is a movie and dinner, then out for coffee, and then Tom surprises Jared by taking him to a fair.

It's nice, but the more time Jared spends with Tom the more he realizes there's no real spark there. At least not from Jared's side. He agrees to a fourth date anyway because he thinks maybe he just needs to try a little harder. Tom is exactly the kind of guy Jared has been looking for, after all: he's smart and sweet and he's attractive, too. Jared likes him, and the more time he spends with him the more comfortable he feels, but he just isn't attracted to him. The sad thing is, Tom is really into him and he's not shy about letting Jared know.

It's unfair and Jared is more than a little frustrated with himself. Finally, there's someone who likes him and accepts him the way he is, but Jared's heart isn't in it. And he knows that a big part of the problem is Jensen. Jared's treacherous mind keeps circling back to him whenever he spends time with Tom and he can't help making comparisons. It’s not even that Tom can't measure up; Jensen is great but Jared knows he isn't perfect and Tom is a pretty awesome guy. But he's still not Jensen. He's different and that's not, apparently, what Jared wants. 

The realization doesn't exactly surprise Jared because he's been harboring a crush since day one. He just thought he could deal, that he was fine being friends, and he could find someone else to date. It doesn't feel fair though, dating Tom when he's so deeply caught up in someone else, so Jared calls Tom a couple of days before date number four and cancels the whole thing.

"I'm so, so sorry," he says for the third or fourth time just before they hang up. He almost wishes Tom was mad, instead of understanding and sweet about the whole thing, accepting that it just wasn't meant to be. Jared hates himself a little for letting a guy like that go, especially for someone he doesn't stand a chance with anyway.

+

"I canceled my date with Tom," Jared says, watching Genevieve paint her toenails purple. He's sitting on her bed, knees drawn up and with one cheek resting on top of them, face turned toward Genevieve.

"Oh," she says, looking up at him for a brief moment, the small brush poised in the air. "I thought you two got along."

"We do," Jared agrees. "I just… I wasn't really into him."

"Okay. Why not?" Genevieve asks. "I mean, not that you have to be. But from everything you've told me about him he seemed pretty great and I kinda thought it could have gone somewhere."

Jared sighs. "I know. Tom's great. I can't think of a single bad thing to say about him, except that I didn't feel anything," he says. "And it's stupid, 'cause I've been complaining about how I can't get a date and finally there's this great guy and it should work, right? I should have been able to make it work."

Genevieve carefully screws the nail polish closed and puts it aside, wiggling her toes. "Well, that's not how feelings work, honey," she says and reaches out to card her fingers through Jared's hair. "I don't think there's really a rhyme or reason to it and you can't force yourself to like someone."

Jared nods, lets Genevieve pet his hair for a few more moments, and then adds softly, "I like Jensen."

Genevieve's hand stops moving. "You what now?"

"I like Jensen," Jared repeats and sits up straight with a groan. "I know it's stupid. I obviously don't stand a chance, but as you just said, feelings aren't really rational. This is me, being irrational, but I can't help it. He's so… _Jensen_."

"Why would you say you don't have a chance? That's not true," Genevieve says and shushes Jared when he tries to protest. "I actually kinda thought he liked you, but then the Tom thing happened and, well, I didn't really know what to make of that to be honest."

"He does like me, just not like that," Jared says, shaking his head. "I mean, he only started talking to me because he owed you a favor anyway and I know we're friends now, but it's not like that. Not for him anyway."

Genevieve looks at him with a puzzled expression, eyebrows drawn together. "Favor?"

"Yeah. You know."

"No, I don't. What are you talking about?"

Jared frowns. "He owed you some kind of favor, so he offered to talk to me, help me out with my dating woes or whatever."

"No. He was dropping off some books for me that I needed for a class he took a few years ago and saw the pictures of us," Genevieve says, pointing to the pinboard with photos on it that's hanging on the wall over her desk. There are all kinds of pictures there of Genevieve with her friends and family and a whole bunch are of the two of them. "He actually asked if you were my boyfriend and when I said you were just a friend he said you were cute."

"He didn't," Jared denies, because he couldn't have. There's no way Jensen said that about him, thought that about him. He might compliment Jared sometimes, but it's in the same vein as Jared telling Genevieve she looks good. Genuine, but not because there's any attraction there. 

"I swear he did. And I said something to the effect of 'well, someone needs to tell him that' and we kinda got talking about you a little," Genevieve continues. "He offered to help. Said he knows a thing or two about dating guys and I don't know, the way he said it made sense at the time. So I suggested that I introduce you two."

"Then why did he tell me the stuff about the favor?" Jared asks.

Genevieve shrugs. "I don't know. But there was no favor and it was all his idea," she says. "He was into you. I swear."

+

Jared can't get the whole thing out of his head. Now there's suddenly a little hope, something he never had before for him and Jensen, and he finds it impossible to ignore.

He makes it until the following evening before it becomes too much, so he borrows Chad's car and drives to Jensen's. He rings the doorbell and it takes a while – long enough for Jared to remember that it's Friday evening and maybe Jensen is out – before the door is opened and Jensen looks at him with surprise.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a date with Tom?"

"No. I mean, yeah, but no. Not anymore. Can I come in?" Jared asks. Jensen steps aside and waves him in.

"Let's go upstairs," he says and Jared takes the now familiar path up the stairs and down the hall into Jensen's bedroom. Instead of sitting down on the bed, like he usually would, he stops in the middle of the room and stands there awkwardly.

"What's wrong, Jay?" Jensen asks, obviously concerned.

"Why'd you come to my dorm with Gen that first time and offer to help me?"

Jensen frowns. "I told you. I owed Gen a favor."

"Bullshit," Jared says firmly, shaking his head. "Gen said you offered. 'Cause you thought I was cute. There was never any favor." 

He watches Jensen closely, waiting for a reply, and sees him deflate a little. Jensen runs a hand over his face.

"What do you want me to say, Jared?" he asks.

"The truth." 

"I thought you were hot. And then Gen mentioned the stuff about you not knowing how to talk to guys and being kinda frustrated about your love life, and I thought, well… I don't even know. Thought I could swoop in and help a little and maybe hook up with you."

"Hook up," Jared echoes, heart pounding. Genevieve might have told him all of this already, but hearing it from Jensen is different - better - and yet the nerves are making Jared's stomach twist unpleasantly. 

"I'm sorry, okay?" Jensen says. "Yes, I thought it might get me laid. I saw the pictures of you and I wasn't really thinking much beyond the fact that I thought you were pretty damn attractive." 

"But you never," Jared starts, still feeling confused. "You didn't hit on me. Not once."

Jensen huffs. "Well, I changed my mind five minutes after meeting you," he says. 

"Oh," Jared mumbles and suddenly wishes the ground would open and swallow him. He glances past Jensen at the door, wondering if he can make an exit without looking like an idiot.

"Not like that," Jensen says, voice softer, and he takes an aborted step toward Jared. "It's just… you're not the kind of guy you get into bed with and then discard the next day, Jay. You're special." 

"Special," Jared repeats sceptically.

"Shy, yes, but you're endearing and smart and so kind," Jensen elaborates. "I couldn't help but like you right away. And you were so genuinely down about your love life that I just wanted to help. You're a pretty damn great guy, Jared."

"Thanks," Jared mumbles, flattered. He ducks his head a little, hair falling into his eyes. "I mean. You too. You're great."

"I'm kind of a douchebag. I mean, I was only thinking with my dick at first, really," Jensen protests. "And I felt pretty damn bad about it. I shouldn't have thought about taking advantage of you like that for even a second. That's why… Tom's a nice guy. You deserve a nice guy."

"No. Don't do that. You didn't just want to sleep with me, you wanted to help me, too. You were serious about that, so don't make yourself into some kind of bad guy. And I mean, yeah, you maybe wanted to hook up with me, too, but I'm not gonna get mad because you thought I was hot," Jared says. "I mean, I've kinda been trying to get guys to want to hook up with me for a while in the first place, so that would be pretty damn hypocritical of me."

"You're too nice for your own good sometimes."

"Well, lucky you, 'cause I'm not upset even though you seem to think I should be," Jared says. "And I, you know, kinda thought you were hot, too."

"Kinda?" 

Jared flushes a little, skin growing hot, and nods.

"How about now? You still feel that way?"

Jared shrugs. "What about you?"

"I asked you first."

Jared frowns. "Yeah, but I'm, you know, me. So you go first," he argues.

Jensen rolls his eyes, but he's smiling a little. He takes a couple of steps forward so he's right in Jared's personal space. "I think you're hot. And pretty great," he says and reaches up, cupping Jared's face. "And I'd really like to kiss you."

"Okay. Yeah," Jared agrees. His eyes flutter close as Jensen leans in and brushes their lips together, soft at first and then more firmly when Jared leans into it. A small sigh escapes Jared and his hands fall Jensen's hips, holding on, as he parts his lips under Jensen's. They kiss for a few more moments, lips moving over lips and tongues brushing together every now and then. 

Jensen's thumb is stroking Jared's cheek as they slowly break apart and he presses a last soft kiss against Jensen's mouth before pulling back. "I think it's safe to say you don't need any help with this kissing thing," he murmurs, smiling.

Jared shakes his head. "I think a little more practice wouldn't hurt, actually," he replies. Jensen laughs.

"Well, look at you, Padalecki. You do know how to flirt after all."

Jared blushes. "I think that was kinda accidental," he admits.

Jensen gives him a look that even Jared can tell is all fond and pulls him back in close. "Come here, you," he says and kisses Jared again.

+

Jared makes a displeased noise as the covers are lifted, letting cold air in, and Jensen crawls back into bed with him. He yawns, rubbing his cheek into the soft pillow under his face, and waits for Jensen to settle back down. The lamp on the nightstand, which Jensen must have switched on when he got up, isn't turned off though and Jared blinks.

"Where'd you go?" he mumbles.

"Woke up and was feeling a little thirsty," Jensen says in a whisper, brushing his lips over Jared's jaw. His hand, cool, slides down Jared's back and comes to rest over the swell of his ass. "You want something? I can get you some water or something."

Jared shakes his head a little. "'m good."

"Okay," Jensen says. His fingers play over Jared's skin lightly. "Danneel left a note on the door. She says congratulations."

"How'd she--" Jared stops when Jensen chuckles.

"We weren't exactly quiet," he says in a teasing voice.

"Oh god," Jared groans. He feels himself flush, skin hot, all the way down to his chest and he buries his face in the pillow. 

Jensen laughs again, his hand sliding down warmly to Jared's naked hip, his touch smooth and strong. Despite his embarrassment Jared's hips twitch involuntarily. Jensen skims his lips over Jared's shoulder, his hand squeezing Jared's side gently.

"She also wrote that she left to spend the night at her boyfriend's and Chris isn't in town this weekend," he murmurs. "We're all alone."

Jared turns his head and Jensen kisses the corner of his mouth. "Doesn't it bother you at all that she heard us?"

"Nope. It's happened before and I've heard her too." Jensen replies. "It kinda comes with sharing a house like this."

"Great. I'm never having sex with you in this room again," Jared complains and flips around onto his back with a groan.

"Oh really? 'Cause you share a dorm room with Chad, so we're kinda out of better options."

"You need to move. Or soundproof the room," Jared suggests. Jensen hums, ducking his head down and kissing a wet trail down Jared's throat. Jared tilts his head to the side, giving him better access. He moans when Jensen flicks a thumb over his nipple and can feel Jensen smirk against the skin of neck.

"You're evil," Jared murmurs and shifts when Jensen's hand trails down his stomach. 

"You didn't mind last night," Jensen says in reply. He lifts his head and catches Jared's lips in a kiss before he can say anything in return, and Jared's kind of glad because he didn't really have a witty comeback anyway. Jensen is right. Jared had had absolutely no complaints just a few hours before.

Now, Jensen shifts, rolling on top of Jared between soft, slow kisses. Jared is taller than Jensen, but Jensen is strong, his shoulders wide and his arms big, and Jared loves the way Jensen can pin him down. His cock is already hard and damp with precome, his heart racing, and he moans as Jensen ruts down against him, his thighs falling apart easily. He plants his feet on the mattress, leverage so he can rock up against Jensen too, their hard dicks sliding together. 

Jensen, though, seems to have other plans, because one of his hands grips Jared's hips after a few moments, holding him down, and he pushes himself up with the other. "You wanna?" he asks softly.

Jared tries to move despite Jensen's hold on him and frowns. "Obviously," he mutters, a little flustered.

"I mean, wanna fuck again?" Jensen asks, the bluntness of the words making Jared blush again. "Or are you sore from earlier?"

Jared shakes his head, biting down on his bottom lip. "'m fine."

"Hmm, good," Jensen says and kisses him softly. "Think you're still good to go from earlier or do you need me to prep you again?"

"Just lube," Jared sputters and covers his eyes with his arm. "Jesus Christ, Jensen. Do you have to make me talk about these things?"

Jensen laughs. "Sorry," he says, not sounding apologetic at all. He coaxes Jared's arm off his eyes and meets them, then pecks him on the lips. "You're adorable."

"Great," Jared mutters. 

Jensen gets the lube and a condom from the nightstand and pushes the sheets down as he sits back between Jared's legs. It would make Jared feel embarrassed, the way he's exposed, but Jensen made it more than clear earlier that he likes his body and it sends a thrill through him now. Plus, Jensen is there, all naked and gorgeous, and that's more than a little distracting. 

Jensen pops the lube open, covers his fingers with it and meets Jared's eyes with a grin as he reaches between Jared's legs. The lube is cold and Jared jumps a little as Jensen's fingers slide between his cheeks, and then he moans when Jensen presses two in. They slide in easily, and Jared can't help rocking down on them.

"Fuck, baby, look at you," Jensen murmurs. He crooks his fingers, pressing against Jared's prostate and making him cry out. "Good?"

"Yes. Come on. I want..." Jared breaks off, a frustrated groan falling from his lips. His cock is lying heavy and damp against his stomach and he's tempted to finish himself off.

"Want what?" Jensen asks around a smirk. 

"You. Dammit," Jared says. Jensen's smile softens, and he shushes Jared.

"Alright. Just a moment," he says gently. His fingers push in and out a few times, twisting and turning with little finesse, slicking Jared up. He pulls out and cleans his fingers off on the bedspread before grabbing the condom. Once it's rolled down his cock, he slathers some more lube onto it, and scoots a little higher between Jared's legs.

He coaxes one of them up, over his shoulder, Jared's ass lifted up a little, and Jensen grabs a pillow that's squished between the edge of the bed and the nightstand and pushes it under Jared's hips. And then, finally, Jared feels Jensen position himself, the tip of his cock nudging against his entrance, and he grunts impatiently.

Jensen pushes in smoothly. It burns a little when the head of his dick breeches him, stretching him, but Jared was expecting it to and he doesn't mind. He likes this part even, and he tries to stay relaxed as Jensen slides in deeper, filling him in the most exquisite way. He watches Jensen's face, the light sheen on sweat on his forehead, the flush on his cheeks, the way his lips part and he groans softly as he bottoms out.

Jensen leans down, the different angle making Jared gasp, and kisses him. He starts rolling his hips them, pushing in and out, his thrusts slowly becoming longer, faster. Jared curls his arms around Jensen's neck, fingers buried in the damp short hair at his nape, and he moans into the kiss when Jensen hits the perfect spot. 

Jensen pulls his mouth away. "Come on," he pants, voice rough. "I wanna hear you, babe."

The words make a whimper spill from Jared's lips. He moans and gasps as Jensen fucks him just right, writhing under him. Jared comes first, crying out as Jensen's hand strokes him off in time with his thrusts. He goes boneless then, body trembling through the aftershocks, humming with pleasure, and Jensen comes groaning Jared's name.

They lie in a sweaty, sticky heap. Jensen shifts them, pulls Jared into his arms and brushes a kiss over Jared's forehead. "Not so shy after all," he murmurs teasingly.

Jared pinches his side. "Shut up," he grumbles, hiding his face in Jensen's shoulder.

Jensen laughs, jostling Jared a little in the process, and strokes a warm hand down Jared's naked back. "I like it."

"Shut up," Jared repeats, turning his head again so he can breathe better.

"There's not a goddamn thing I don't like about you," Jensen says, obviously ignoring Jared. His voice is all rough and serious though, so Jared doesn't mind. For a few quiet moments he enjoys being held by Jensen, their too warm bodies pressed together.

Then he asks in a hushed voice, "Think you'll keep me?"

"I'd be an idiot not to," Jensen replies and kisses Jared's temple.


End file.
